eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
A Game of Thrones - Kapitel 24 - Bran IV
Bran IV ist das vierundzwanzigste Kapitel von A Game of Thrones, dem ersten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Bran Stark. Zusammenfassung Bran Stark wird aus seinen depremierten Gedanken aufgeschreckt, als er in die Große Halle gerufen wird, um Tyrion Lennister zu empfangen. Trotz Robbs Unhöflichkeit besteht Tyrion darauf, Bran Pläne für einen Sattel zu überreichen, mit dessen Hilfe er vielleicht irgendwann wieder reiten kann. Synopsis Bran beobachtet den Hof von seinem Fenster aus Bran Stark sieht seinem kleinen Bruder Rickon von seinem Fenster aus zu, wie er im Hof mit den drei in Winterfell verbliebenen Schattenwölfen Grauwind, Struppel und Sommer um die Wette läuft. Bran bemerkt, wie ihm die Tränen kommen und wischt sie schnell weg, weil er denkt, dass er mit acht Jahren nun fast schon ein Mann sei und nicht mehr weinen dürfe. Verbittert denkt er an die dreiäugige Krähe, die ihm im Traum gesagt hatte, dass sie ihm das Fliegen beibringe. Er hält es für eine Lüge. Die Alte Nan, die neben Brans Bett sitzt und ihrer Handarbeit nachgeht, pflichtet ihm bei, indem sie sagt, dass alle Krähen Lügner seien. Sie kenne außerdem eine Geschichte über eine Krähe. Bran erwidert, dass er ihre Geschichte hasse und sie nicht hören wolle, und er denkt, dass sie eine häßliche alte Frau sei. Die Alte Nan erwidert, dass sie ihm stattdessen eine Geschichte erzählen könne von einem Jungen, der Geschichten hasste. Bran erinnert sich daran, dass sein Vater ihm einst erzählte, dass die Alte Nan schon alt genannt wurde, als er selbst noch ein Kind war, und dass sie mittlerweile alle Familienangehörigen überlebt hat außer dem Stallburschen Hodor. Bran fühlt sich einsam, alle haben ihn verlassen, sein Vater Eddard, seine Mutter Catelyn und sogar Jon Schnee, dazu Jory und Rodrik Cassel und viele andere der Garde von Winterfell. Selbst auf die Nachrichten, die Maester Luwin seiner Familie hinterhergeschickt hatte, kam bislang kein Antwort. Sein Vater hatte ihm einst versprochen, dass er auf einem echten Pferd nach Königsmund reiten werde, aber das war nun nicht mehr möglich. Selbst Robb hat sich stark verändert, seit alle fortgegangen sind, er ist viel ernster geworden und so beschäftigt als Lord von Winterfell, dass er nur noch wenig Zeit für Bran hat. Im Hof gibt es einen Tumult und Rickon läuft mit den Wölfen zum Wachhaus, aber das Turmzimmer liegt auf der falschen Seite und so kann Bran nichts sehen. Enttäuscht schlägt er sich auf die Oberschenkel. Die Alte Nan erzählt ihm die Geschichte der Langen Nacht, doch bevor sie sie zuende erzählen kann, platzt Maester Luwin mit Hodor in das Zimmer. In der Langen Nacht, einem Winter, der eine Generation lang dauerte und viele Menschen in die Verzweiflung trieb, erschienen die Anderen zum ersten Mal vor tausenden von Jahren. Sie sind kalte, tote Wesen, die das Feuer und die Sonne und alle Lebenden hassen. Sie überrannten die Königreiche der Ersten Menschen und hatten kein Erbarmen, selbst nicht mit Frauen und Kindern. Nachdem die Königreiche der Menschen besiegt schienen, wandte sich deren Letzter Held nach Norden, um die inzwischen in der Verborgenheit lebenden Kinder des Waldes aufzusuchen, weil er hoffte, mit deren Zauberkräfte die Anderen besiegen zu können. Er verliert auf der Suche allerdings all seine Gefährten und wird von den Anderen gnadenlos gejagt. Hier wird die Geschichte unterbrochen. Tyrion ist zu Gast auf Winterfell Maester Luwin unterrichtet Bran, dass seine Anwesenheit erwünscht sei, um Tyrion Lennister und einige Männer der Nachtwache, die auf einem Zwischenhalt auf seinem Rückweg von der Mauer nach Königsmund in Winterfell Halt machen, in der Große Halle zu begrüßen. Tyrion habe außerdem eine Nachricht von Jon an ihn. Hodor trägt Bran die Treppe hinab in die Große Halle. Dort sitzt Robb Stark auf dem Thron seines Vaters, ernst und im Kettenhemd, sein Schwert liegt ohne Scheide auf seinem Schoß, neben ihm stehen Hallis Mollen und Theon Graufreud, dazu eine Gruppe Gardisten. Sogar Bran weiß, dass es sehr feindselig ist, einen Gast so zu empfangen. Bran spürt die Spannung, die sich im Raum aufgeladen hat. Neben Tyrion und seinen beiden Dienern stehen noch vier Männer der Nachtwache. Robb empfängt die Gruppe gerade mit den Worten, dass die Männer der Nachtwache in Winterfell immer willkommen seien. Tyrion bemerkt daraufhin, dass er den Seitenhieb ihm gegenüber verstehe und mahnt Robb, sich an das Gebot der Gastfreundschaft eines Lords zu erinnern. Tyrion bemerkt Bran, der von Hodor hereingetragen wird mit der Bemerkung, dass die Starks wirklich schwer zu töten seien, was unfreiwillig zweideutig klingt. Hodor setzt Bran auf den Thron der Starks, aber Bran kommt sich dort hilflos vor. Tyrion mustert Bran und fragt ihn, wie es kam, dass er gestürzt sei, obwohl er ein so guter Kletterer gewesen sei. Bran insistiert, dass er nicht gestürzt sei, aber bevor er sich weiter wehren kann, schneidet ihm Luwin das Wort ab und sagt, Bran könne sich an nichts erinnern und Robb sagt, dass Bran nicht hier sei, um Fragen zu beantworten. Er drängt Tyrion, seinen Auftrag zu erledigen und dann zu verschwinden. Tyrion fragt Bran, ob er gerne reite. Als Luwin ihn daran erinnert, dass er seine Beine nicht bewegen könne, erwidert Tyrion, dass jeder Krüppel mit dem richtigen Sattel reiten könne. Bran trifft dieses Wort und er ruft aus, dass er kein Krüppel sei, woraufhin Tyrion antwortet, dann sei er aber auch kein Zwerg. Er händigt Luwin ein Papier mit der Zeichnung eines speziellen Sattels aus, mit dem Bran vielleicht reiten lernen könnte. Er sagt, dass dieser Sattel seinem eigenen sehr ähnlich sei. Robb misstraut Tyrion weiterhin und fragt ihn, warum er das für Bran tue. Tyrion erwidert, dass Jon ihn darum gebeten habe und dass er ein Herz für Krüppel, Bastarde und Zerbrochenes habe. Plötzlich platzt Rickon mit den Schattenwölfen in den Saal. Sofort umzingeln Sommer und Grauwind den Zwerg. Theon merkt an, dass den Wölfen anscheinend der Geruch Tyrions nicht gefalle. Struppel tritt von hinten an den zurückweichenden Tyrion heran. Die Wölfe schnappen nach Tyrion, bis Bran, Robb und Rickon ihr Tier nacheinander zurückrufen. Robb entschuldigt sich für das Verhalten der Schattenwölfe und bietet Tyrion seine Gastfreundschaft an, aber Tyrion lehnt ab und sagt Robb, er können sich seine falsche Höflichkeit sparen. Er wolle lieber im Winterdorf vor den Mauern Winterfells übernachten. Er verabredet sich mit Yoren für den nächsten Morgen auf der Straße nach Süden und verlässt den Saal. Robb bietet verunsichert den vier Männern der Nachtwache ebenfalls Zimmer und ein Abendessen an, diese nehmen auch dankend an. Hodor bringt Bran wieder in sein Zimmer, Sommer folgt ihnen, und dort angekommen finden sie die schlafende Alte Nan, die Hodor dann sanft hinausträgt. Bran ist aufgeregt, weil er am Abend mit speisen darf, aber noch mehr, weil er sich darauf freut, bald zusammen mit Sommer im Wald reiten zu können. Er umarmt seinen Schattenwolf und fällt danach in einen Schlaf. Er träumt davon, einen fensterlosen dunklen Turm hinaufzuklettern. Nach einer Weile blickt er meilenweit auf die Erde herab und merkt erschrocken, dass er nicht fliegen kann, beruhigt sich aber und klettert weiter gen Himmel. Weiter oben sieht er schemenhafte Wasserspeier, die vielleicht auch grotesk entstellte Löwen sind. Sie flüstern, aber Bran weiß, dass wenn er sich konzentriert und ihnen nicht zuhört, ihm nichts passieren wird. Schließlich lösen sie sich aber vom Stein und kommen auf ihn zu, und Bran merkt, dass er in Gefahr ist. Er fleht, dass er nichts gehört habe und erwacht schluchzend. Hodor ist bei ihm, er wäscht Bran den Schweiß von der Stirn und zieht in an, dann trägt er ihn in die Große Halle zum Abendessen mit Robb und den Männenr der Nachtwache. Das Abendessen zu Ehren von Tyrion Am Kopf der Tafel bleibt der Platz des Lord frei, rechts daneben sitzt Robb, ihm gegenüber Bran. Neben Robb sitzt Yoren und daneben Luwin. Das Tischgespräch handelt von den Neuigkeiten von der Mauer. Amüsiert sagt Yoren, dass sich Jon Schnee zu Allisar Thorns Fluch entwickelt, was Bran nicht versteht, aber als Robb nach seinem Onkel Benjen Stark fragt, entgegnet Yoren ernst, dass er verschollen sei, nachdem ihn Jeor Mormont auf die Suche nach dem verschwundenen Weymar Rois geschickt hat. Yoren nimmt an, dass Benjen inzwischen tot sei. Robb springt auf und erwidert zornig, dass sein Onkel nicht tot sein könne, was Yoren aber nicht besonders beeindruckt. Einer der Brüder der Nachtwache versucht, Robb beizupflichten, indem er sagt, dass sich niemand im Verfluchten Wald besser auskenne als Benjen. Bran erinnert sich an die Legende vom Letzten Helden und es platzt aus ihm heraus, dass die Kinder des Waldes ihm helfen würden. Theon lacht, Luwin erklärt Bran, dass die Kinder des Waldes schon seit tausenden von Jahren nicht mehr gesehen wurden, aber Yoren widerspricht, dass man nie wissen könne, was jenseits der Mauer alles lebt und was nicht lebt. An diesem Abend trägt Robb selbst Bran in sein Zimmer. Robb sitzt noch eine Zeit lang an Brans Bett und verspricht ihm, dass seine Mutter bald wiederkommen werde und dass sie ihr vielleicht sogar entgegen reiten könnten, dann würden sie auch das Abenteuer wagen, die Mauer und Jon Schnee zu besuchen. Bei diesen Worten muss Robb weinen, aber Bran bemerkt die Tränen nicht in der Dunkelheit. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die auf Winterfell spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Brandon Stark Die Herren von Winterfell: Kapitel 24